


Ain't it Warming You (the World Gone Up in Flames)

by celestialbisexual



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Arson, Defenestration, F/F, Multi, but they don't show up, i just wanted murder girlfriends before Bad Things happen tomorrow, implied jon suffering, lots of implied murder, some implied jon/martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialbisexual/pseuds/celestialbisexual
Summary: The Institute is burning. Basira closes her eyes.





	Ain't it Warming You (the World Gone Up in Flames)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally just basira and daisy killing elias but then melanie showed up and here we are
> 
> title is from NFWMB by Hozier because oh my god have yall listened to Nina Cried Power??? it's so good

The Institute is burning. Basira closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth on her skin, the way the light of the flames dance against her still-closed eyelids. She’s across the street, well away from the blaze. Daisy stalks around the building, searching for any sign of Elias’s escape. Basira should call her back in a moment. Best not to be there when the police show up. They’d be too good a pair of scapegoats for their old bosses to pass up.

“You wanted me.” Daisy is at her side in a moment, voice raspy from the smoke. Her clothing is covered in blood, and the ends of her hair are still smoldering. Basira smiles, pulls her in for a kiss.

“We need to go.” She says. Daisy sighs, but follows her into the car without complaint. Basira drives, leaving the city behind. Daisy fidgets, checks over her shoulder, lays hands on her weapons, tugs at the seatbelt, repeats the cycle. She hates to leave a job unfinished, and would have kept searching for Elias in the burning building if Basira hadn’t yanked her out.

Basira reaches over, lays a hand on her arm.

“It’s over Daisy.” It isn’t, not really. Basira won’t believe Elias is truly dead until she’s standing over his corpse herself.

Daisy huffs, but she relaxes. “Sims gonna cause trouble? Or- what’s his name, the boyfriend- Marvin?”

“Martin?”

“Whatever. Him.” Daisy fishes a cigarette out of her jacket and lights up. Basira rolls down the windows.

“They shouldn’t. By the time they get their strength back we’ll be long gone.” Basira hasn’t asked Daisy to come with her, she just made plans for the two of them and expected her to go along. She doesn’t know what the limits to Daisy’s devotion are, but she hopes that if she doesn’t look for the edges she’ll never find them. It’s worked so far.

She pulls up to an office building just in time to watch a body go flying out one of the windows, landing in a well manicured hedge. Basira doesn’t need to look to know that he’ll be horribly maimed, and bearing the marks of a People’s Church cultist. It’d been good luck, having two Powers so close together. Cut down on travel time.

Daisy sighs. “Kid’s got no sense of subtlety. I’ll go fetch her, then?”

Basira nods. “Spare clothes are in the trunk. For both of you.”

Daisy nods, stars to get out of the car, and then pauses. Leans in and pecks Basira on the cheek, then exits.

Basira smiles fondly at Daisy’s back, then checks her phone. A string of increasingly frantic messages from Jon, pleading and threatening and finally dissolving into gibberish as the fire destroyed the Institute.

She responds with an address. Jon hadn’t been a great boss, or a great friend, but she didn’t like hurting him, and she didn’t want him dead. The statements she’d stashed there should be enough to keep him alive.

Daisy had called her soft for doing it, but Daisy had never been one to think long term. The Eye needed to be taken down, sure, but she didn’t want it gone entirely. Robert Smirke may have been a crackpot with a few bricks, but he was right about one thing. Balance was the key to survival. Hers, anyway. Basira was operating under the assumption that Daisy would survive until the heat death of the universe, scowling sullenly atop an asteroid once there was nothing else alive.

Melanie wouldn’t live that long, but Basira was fairly sure she wouldn’t want to.

Basira gets out of the car as Melanie and Daisy approach. Melanie grins, unrestrained, and bounds the last few steps to meet Basira, pulling her in for a kiss that tastes like blood.

Melanie crowds her back against the car, hands slipping under Basira’s shirt. The kiss cuts off abruptly when Daisy yanks Melanie back abruptly, growling, “get in the fucking car,” into her ear, and shoving her away.

Melanie obeys without complaint, sliding into the backseat and staring at them expectantly. Daisy laughs, kisses Basira languidly, a hint of possessiveness that means that they’re going to have that conversation about relationships and boundaries they’ve been avoiding. “I’ll stay in the back with the kid. Keep her company while she’s coming down.”

“Alright. Don’t do anything that’ll get us arrested.” Basira says, and slides back into the car. Daisy slides into the back next to Melanie, who pounces on her. Basira shouts at them both to put their seatbelts on, dammit, she doesn’t care if they’re both Avatars of dark gods, safety is safety.

She pulls into the night, towards the next monster, and the next Hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> every comment is another vampire for daisy to murder


End file.
